A Tale of Guns and Roses
by Nabu-San
Summary: Sent on a mission to Paris, Guido Mista will encounter a goog friend of his, Trish Una, as well as a new gang that has mysterious ambitions about Passione' Boss, Giorno Giovanna. Trapped in the city, can Mista and Trish survive until reinforcements arrive ? Fights, humor and a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Paris.**

"Attention please, the TGV n°1675 to Paris, Gare de Lyon departed at 6.20 a.m. from Torino, Porta Susa will arrive in thirty minutes. We recommend all passengers to ready their luggage. The bar will remain open up to fifteen minutes before arrival."

"Hey miss, do you have pepperonis?"

The barmaid turned her head to the rude customer, with a smug smile. "No we don't serve them here, I'm really sorry mister." Of course she wasn't sorry; in fact she even enjoyed her client's disappointment. Then she took a closer look at him. The man was Italian for sure, his Italian accent was very obvious, but, for all his rudeness, he was very well clothed, if not bizarrely clothed. It was a high quality suit no doubt; a brown striped suit that made him look like a tiger, the fedora matched the motif as well, giving him a wild aura that made you think he was a very dangerous man. Below the suit there was a checked blue shirt, also of very high quality. A Gucci watch, Gucci shoes… A man so rich yet so impolite, you'd think he was some rich kid who has done nothing in his life and will take his father's inheritance so he can have all the fun he wants. You are wrong.

It's because his name is Guido Mista. Born poor, his life a taken a sudden turn in 2001, when the most powerful gang of Italia, Passione, was victim of a power struggle. The branch he was part of, waged war on the Boss himself, and succeeded at killing him and thought their leader Bruno Bucciarati, as well as two other members, Leone Abbachio and Narancia Ghirga, died, they were now at the head of Passione and consolidated their power. Now he is the number three of the gang, just below the Consigliere and the Boss, and he was quite satisfied at this place, as he hadn't any sort of ambition in the first place. In fact since 2005, he's found his life to be quite dull, their power was so great no opponent has appeared since then.

"Well whatever," said Guido, as he quickly turned on his feet and went to his first class seat. When the door shut, a voice suddenly called him: "Guido, we're hungryyyy!" Six little imps, floating around him, were begging for food. They were his Stand **Sex Pistols**, a peculiar power that allowed him to redirect bullets, and here they were, whining about a food they didn't need. "Shut up! The train's gonna arrive in thirty minutes, can't you wait a little, we'll be going to the restaurant when we arrive!

-But we're so hungry! No way we can get to work with empty stomach!" cried the little stands.

"Just wait! Damn you're so annoying, first we eat then we get to the assignment!"

As the number three of Passione, he had numerous responsibilities, and political struggle with foreign gangs was the most important thing about his work. In the world of gangs, you have to deal with the ambition of other gangs, who wish to take you territory from you, but you must maintain good relationships with them as well. The Boss was taking care of the latter, and he was now in Japan, with the Yakuza, maybe having some kind of party with them right now. Mista's power and ruthlessness was well-suited for punishing any overambitious gangster wannabe. Right now drugs were flowing to Italy through France, Passione having a no-drug policy, it meant that the French were stepping in the gang's territory using small contracts in the north to smuggle it. The Boss being busy in Japan, he let Mista take care of this problem. Recently, a small gang named the Roses has seized power across France's gangs and has centralized their operations in Paris, this gang now controls every illegal operation across France, yet no one knows their appearances or what they can do. The French were not a major organization, but they were really eager to gain importance. One day, the Boss has received an invitation from the Roses themselves: a letter with these simple words: "Let's talk about your father." And a photo of the Boss' own father, a man named DIO. The Boss was suspicious, this invitation was clearly a trap but he wouldn't pass an occasion to deal with this gang, possibly peacefully and stop the flow of drugs in Italy, and to discover information about DIO his biological father. "Mista, he said, I trust you above all. Please take care of that for me." Mista couldn't possibly refuse his Boss 'request, hence his trip to Paris.

In Paris, Mista wouldn't be alone, Passione had a contact in Paris, someone that could take care of herself and that was also trustworthy. In fact Mista hadn't heard of her for a long time, so he didn't know what she had become.

Finally the train arrived in the Gare de Lyon, Paris' train station famed for the huge glass roof that sheltered its platforms. Walking around the station, Mista was looking for his contact. "Pistols, do you see her?" The six little Stands, floating above Mista's fedora, were also looking in the crowd. "There she is!" shouted n°1, the Stand with the number 1 engraved in his head. A pink-haired woman, clad in a leather jacket, was going to Mista. "Hey Trish, long time no see !" shouted Mista.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Rocket Queen 1.

Trish Una was the estranged daughter of the former Boss of Passione, and along with Bruno Bucciarati's group, she helped take the Boss down. However being part of a gang didn't interest her, so she returned to a civilian life, but kept being in touch with Passione. Now she was an art student in Paris and planned on becoming a full-time artist.

"Guido! Oh my god I'm so happy to see you! How are you doing in Italy?

-You know, there's really nothing new here. We're all doing good, and we're just working all the time... Oh and Fuugo says hello! You're good here in France? asked Mista as the couple walked in the train station.

-Paris is so beautiful, a very nice place to visit. By the end of the year I'm going to have my diploma so I can return to Italy. But then, let's eat; I'm sure your Pistols are hungry.

-Yeah! Shouted the little Stands, we've never eaten French before!

-Ahah, see I've made a reservation at a good restaurant here, It's called the Blue Train and I've heard it's really good here."

The Blue Train is a legendary restaurant in the Gare de Lyon: named after a famed locomotive, its luxurious setting, the walls showing France's landscapes framed with ornate golden sculptures giving the place a true 20th century atmosphere, as well as the exquisite cooking, made the Blue Train as place frequented by stars. Everything here is the best service that France has to offer.

"Man this feels like a date…muttered Mista.

-What did you say? Asked Trish not sure about what she heard.

-Nothing! Shouted Mista, blushing a little and looking abruptly the other way. Say Trish, you sure about helping me here with this gang?

- Yes, friends help each other, and Passione is still undermanned right now. I certainly won't let you alone against them. You've received an invitation, right?

-Yeah but that's all I've got. I don't even know how many of them are here, and I don't know if they have Stands. I got here by train because it is a covert operation, smuggling a gun in France by plane would have taken too much attention. Besides **Sex Pistols** is not very useful without a revolver."

The Pistols, too busy munching the bread and the meat, weren't paying much attention.

"Where is the rendezvous, asked Trish?

- In the Notre-Dame Cathedral, they were very specific about it, but there's no time of appointment. I guess it means that they are waiting for us 24/24. The plan is to watch the place beforehand to identify the gang members and then we'll contact them. There's a 100% chance that things will go ugly, so we need an escape route, said Mista.

-The Cathedral is on the "Ile de la Cité", in the middle of the Seine", replied Trish. She then took a sip of sparkling water. "There are about eight bridges that connect the island to the land, as well as a metro line. My studio is in the North of Paris, in case we need to hide, it'd be best if we take the bridges to the North. In the meantime, it'd be best to be careful about being followed.

-Yes, doesn't hurt to be careful about anyone tailing us, answered Mista who was munching on his veal cheek, but I'm sure we're being watched right now."

The atmosphere suddenly became much heavier. Trish didn't let any disquiet flow out of her, but a nervous sweat drop slid on her face, and she unconsciously began to watch the waiters and the clients very carefully.

"You think they're already here, asked Trish?

-No, about five new clients came here after us, but they look clean. But the Roses have sent an invitation, thus they are waiting for us; they've must have been watching every train station and airport by now. I don't know if they want to attack us here, but we're watched, no doubt."

While Mista and Trish were chatting with each other, a man was staring at the front of the restaurant. Wearing an orange jacket and a black leather pant, as well as a stripped green bowler hat, this man has been following the strange couple since he's seen the man's Stand floating around him but stopped short at the front of the Blue Train, he couldn't have entered without raising suspicion. "How careless" he thought. "Was he really sent by the Italians? I thought they would have sent a whole bunch of them, instead they go on a date… Better be safe than sorry, let's contact Corine…"The man turned his phone on, and then proceeded to call.

In the other side of the place in front of the Gare de Lyon, in an apartment facing the train station, a woman was playing with a miniature circus. On a closer look, you could have distinguished some movement. In fact, there were lots of movements in this little circus. It was a flea circus, and same woman was training two of them to crawl on a tiny string tied to two poles while being on top of each other. "Yes that's it Leo and André, you can do it! Just a little and you'll be in the middle of the string!" Then the woman's cellphone rang. She angrily picked up the phone "What? I'm in the middle of an important training. Leo and André are on the verge of completing their training, I hope it's very important Johnny!

-I think I've found someone from the Italians Corine, said Johnny. He's very suspicious, and he has a Stand."

Corine quickly abandoned her fleas to go look at the window facing the train station.

"Are you sure? He's alone now ?

-No he went to the Blue Train with a woman, I don't know if she has a Stand or not but they knew each other for sure. And the man's Italian, there's no doubt.

-Where are they, asked the woman.

-It's the one with a brown suit and the pink-haired one.

-Très bien… **Rocket Queen!**"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind the woman. It was some sort of humanoid blue and grey robot, which had a scope fused to its head in place of the right eye. In the right hand, **Rocket Queen** was wielding a sort of billiard cue while the left hand was replaced by a plate. The woman's Stand began watching at the windows of the restaurant, and quickly found Mista and Trish conversing rather sternly for a couple in a date. It was definitely suspicious. "Let's call the Boss…"Corine then took out a second cellphone out of her pocket, and calling the sole phone number in it.

"Boss, we've found one of the Italian gangsters. He's not alone, there's another one with him but it's not the leader, more of an underling.

-Good kill him, answered a voice on the phone.

- Kill him, but why?

-This one may not be the boss of Passione, but his death will certainly anger him.

-Are you sure it will draw their Boss in Paris? I mean he doesn't look like an important member…

-No I've made sure Giorno Giovanna would have his attention caught, but he certainly can't afford to go in Paris on such a dubious reason than a photo and some drugs across the border, but he would have given some kind of mission to his right-hand man. Now let's go to work." The phone was suddenly hung up.

"We'll then let's go to work. Johnny, your Stand is not a close-range one, but can you make sure they'll be dead ?

-Okay but you'd better not miss them.

-**Rocket Queen **never misses its target…"As she talked, the woman placed an iron marble into the plate that served as her stand's left hand. Then Rocket Queen put itself in a shooting position, as if it was playing billiard, the cue being prepared to hit the marble, the scope looking directly at Mista's throat…

"Très bien, mise en joue, tirez !(Aim, fire !) » And Rocket Queen violently shot the marble straight into the restaurant, directly into Mista's face, unaware of the beggining attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Rocket Queen 2

« Are we even sure they won't try to kill us immediately, asked Trish.

-It's almost 100% sure, but Giorno specifically asked me to carry this on. We'll get here and if possible get out of here alive…" Suddenly, the glass window besides them broke in a loud noise. The marble shot by Rocket Queen had entered the restaurant and was getting close to Mista's throat. "Mista watch out, shouted n°2 who was the closest to the window." Then in concert, **Sex Pistols** rushed at the marble and prepared to redirect it with a kick. Then something surprising began, when the six stands kicked this marble, it didn't change its trajectory, Sex Pistols number three even injured itself, causing some shooting pain in Mista's leg. "Shit, shouted Mista. Gotta avoid this one! » He threw his head backwards as fast as he could, and got his throat slightly slit for his trouble. "Shit! Get to cover, Trish!

-Mista, are you hurt? Asked Trish after she jumped in the cover of the massive wooden benches.

-Just a scratch. I didn't think they would've attacked this soon. What's up with this thing?" Mista was looking at the iron marble, which was curiously not falling, but staying still in midair, with nothing holding it. "What the hell is this power, shouted Mista!"

In the meantime, Corine was placing another marble in Rocket Queen's left hand, and asked Johnny on the phone: "Where are they, precisely? Why don't you use your Stand?

-It'd be too dangerous for me! I don't know what they can do! They're still behind the benches, crouching. The girl is on the right. Don't miss them this time!

-Come on I didn't know he had a Stand like that! Okay…Tirez!" Corine shot another marble, straight at the bench where Trish was hiding. However, the marble wasn't stopped by the thickness of the bench, in fact it wasn't even slowed down, and it continued its course at maximum speed through the bench as if it was nothing. Without any warning, Trish felt that a part of her shoulder had been cut by the moving marble. An intense pain rushed to her arm, but she hadn't time for this. "Mista, the shooter is somewhere in the building in front of the train station, distract him!

-Without hesitation, the Italian gunslinger pulled out his gun out of his pockets and abandoned his cover. His eyes, full of the determination built after several years of fighting, were already on the Stand user across the place."Tchh, he didn't even bother to hide his position... **Sex Pistols**, get to work!" Two loud bangs were heard across the restaurant: Mista had shot his revolver in public toward the unknown the aggressor, two bullets flew through the space left by the window rode by the little imps, very happy to have some action already . Corine, seeing the bullets coming toward her, was already under pressure. "What, he's shooting me? **Rocket Queen!** Shoot down these bullets!" She quickly fired again two marbles, which proceeded to collide with the bullets destroying them and again floating in midair at Sex Pistols' stupor.

The whole scene hadn't lasted ten seconds. The clients of the Train Bleu, taken by surprise by the ruckus, began to panic at the sight of Mista's gun. "Oh my god he's got a gun! Shit, I'm outta here!" And now the clientele was fleeing for their lives, getting as far as possible from this improbable shooting and soon the restaurant was now empty. Mista and Corine quickly asserted each other's powers: no doubt the other had also a Stand involving projectiles. But Mista's stand was still not really known by Corine while the latter knew that the projectile couldn't be deflected nor destroyed.

Mista, still prepared to shoot at the sniper, knowing that he could see the marbles coming, instead saw him taking cover and trying to change his position. He shot a third bullet, not aiming her but just the building, using Sex Pistols n°3 as a spotter, and then also changed his position while the sniper wasn't looking. However, even when he made sure the enemy didn't know where he was, another marble came out of the bench, grazing his forefront, causing some serious bleeding.

"Shit! Can he see through wall or what?!

-No, answered Trish, we already know what kind of power the one across the border has, he's got to have a spotter somewhere, somewhere nearby that will give him our position, but it's not precise enough for our sniper to get headshot!" Trish then looked at her surrounding, and behind the window of the cuisine's door, she saw a silhouette, someone who wasn't panicked, used to this kind of incident, and he was looking directly at them. Their look met. Without any second thought, Trish rushed at the spotter, with a ferocious look. "Oh shit, thought Johnny, she is a stand user and her stand is certainly a close-range one! I gotta bail out!" Johnny ran to the exit on the other side of the room, and as Trish entered it, she noticed that the unknown spotter has already disappeared.

"What are you doing Johnny? Shouted angrily the woman, how the fuck I'm supposed to spot them now?

-Sorry Corine, I cannot risk my head like that! Answered the coward."

And as she stood beside a window, unable to shoot at her target, she suddenly saw one of the little imps that rode the bullets.

"Hihihi, gotcha fucker, Mista, she's here! Shoot here!" shouted the miniature stand. And suddenly, three bullets crushed the window. "What? exclaimed Corine" as the stands kicked the bullets toward her. "Pass, pass, pass! Bullseye!

-Oh no, shouted the sharpshooter, taken by surprise. She folded her arms in front of her face, and felt the bullets entering her arms and her chest. The pain hit her like lightning, but it wasn't enough to make her faint. She ran at the exit of the chamber where she was as fast as she could. Thankfully for her, Mista was out of bullets and already gone. Running across the corridors and running down the stairs, Corine called her boss again. "Boss, things' gone sour. We need backup!"

In the cuisine of the Train Bleu, Mista and Trish were building their plan. "The sniper and the spotter are on the run. We've gotta go, said the shooter.

-Agreed, answered his partner. Soon the train station is going to be a trap. Not only the enemy must've called some support, but the police are going to arrest us. The Subway is out of the question…

-Let's just steal a vehicle here, screw the police, interrupted Mista, we must have as much mobility as possible.

-I don't know, here gangsters don't have as much influence as in Italy. If we steal something here, they'll never let us go.

-Well too bad, but it's that or leaving me defenseless in prison." Trish nodded in agreement.

The couple ran down the emergency stairs, and got to the place, where they stole a Yamaha left without surveillance. However, hidden among the crowd, Johnny had one more time spotted them stealing the scooter. "Shit, they're getting away, Corine, get to the motorbike quickly, we mustn't let them get away!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rocket Queen 3

As the couple fled the place in their scooter, Johnny ran to a motorbike and proceeded to turn on the ignition. Corine then appeared at the door of the building besides him. "How are you? You're in pretty bad shape…

-Just go after them, angrily answered the woman.

-Shit there's only one helmet, you want it?

-Fuck off, our targets are getting away I'm hurt because you're a chicken. Just drive, I'll take care of these fuckers, no one humiliates me like that!

Meanwhile Trish was driving the scooter, Mista on her back and prepared to shot anyone who followed them. "Any idea about where we're headed, asked Mista.

-We should head north, to my apartment."

Out of nowhere, another scooter began to follow them, Mista readied his revolver, only to quickly hide it, as the drivers were clearly not gang members, they were two young girls. "Hey Trish, woohoo it's us Dahlia and Alice!" Trish then turned her head, recognizing her friends' voices, who were art students as well. "Hey Dahlia, hi Alice, what are you doing?

-We should ask you the same, replied Alice, my my who's this handsome one? He's a foreigner, maybe he's your boyfriend from Italy?

-Screw you, said an embarrassed Trish. Anyway we've got to go…

-Hey say Trish, where did you get this scooter, asked Dalhia, I didn't know you had one.

-I kinda borrowed it, well it's great to see you, have a nice weekend!"

The scooter took a turn to the right, leaving the girls. "I'm totally talking about this to the others, said Dalhia, Trish always turned off every boy who proposed to her…"

A motorbike passed by the two girls at high speed, it was the two Roses gang members pursuing Mista and Trish. Mista was quick to see them, and as Sex Pistols number 3 recognized the woman who sniped at them, the gunslinger quickly readied his gun. "Dammit how did they get here so fast?

-This scooter must have a speed limiter, they're going to catch up to us!"

When the scooter and the motorbike were 60meters apart from each other, Mista fired thrice, Corine retaliated by shooting her own marbles, as predicted, the marbles destroyed one bullet, then another. "Useless, said Corine, my marbles are indestructible when shot, you'd better off shooting yourself, you fucker.

-I know that, shooting straight at you wasn't my goal. My goal was to position my **Sex Pistols **so the bullet gets around your marbles." The little imps proceeded to kick the bullet n°5 was riding around the marble, and redirect it straight into Corine's face. However, instead of panicking like earlier, Corine kept a straight face, confident in front of the bullet in front of her. Suddenly, the bullet stopped, or rather distorted itself as if it hit a wall, staying still in midair.

"What? Shouted Mista, how can she stop the bullets?

-It's got to be the second one. He has a power we don't know about. Said Trish

-Leave the defense to me Corine; shoot them down." Johnny accelerated, reducing further the distance between them.

The traffic jam in the streets worsened, Trish slalomed between the cars, trying to get at least some cover behind some trucks. Not hindered the slightest by the cars, Rocket Queen was keeping on shooting its marbles, having them slice through the metal of the cars, and stopping right were the Rose wanted them to stop. Trish and Mista could barely avoid the marbles only thanks to Trish keeping on changing the speed of her scooter. And each marble would scrap their skin, strangely staying still in the air as to stop further movement. "Shit, I can go on shooting position like this, said Mista, we need to bail out of this!

-I'll take a turn, said Trish." And as scooter took a turn in the left, Corine thought to herself: "Not learning you lesson, are you?" She led her shots and again Rocket Queen's marbles came scarily close to the couple. "Oh fuck! It touched my ear!" Mista shot again at the motorbike, redirecting the bullets as usual, however the gang members were now prepared to every trick that would come into them. With every redirected bullet, Corine would make her marbles bounce at each other, as sparks flew when the marbles made contact, they would change trajectory and vaporize the bullets. Corine thought to herself, in this position her stand was invincible, her preys had no chance as they stood, not with the shooter uncovered and in an uncomfortable shooting position.

What is precisely Rocket Queen's power? Let it be explained here: Rocket Queen regularly sprouts marbles out of its body, which are then placed on the plate that serves as its left hand, and then shot with the "billiard cue" that serves as its right hand. It severely reduces the firing rate of the Stand, but then the mechanism of the marbles comes into play. When shot, the marbles will not be stopped by anything, whatever object they encounter, it will go through it and leave an empty space where the marble was, the exception being other marbles which will bounce at each other much like ordinary marbles. Arrived at their intended destination, the marble will stay still for about ten seconds, and then will drop to the ground. The trajectory of the marbles can be straight or have a curve depending how Rocket Queen shoots.

Trish was now riding along the Seine, the moto following the closely, now at 50m behind them.

The fight was desperate, with no defense but Trish's skill with the scooter and Mista shooting off some bullets to keep them under pressure, while each of said bullets would mysteriously stop short in front of their pursuers and being pinned down by the marbles. Corine and Johnny were literally playing with their targets. "We got them here, Corine, shouted Johnny, just shoot them straight to the head or at the scooter, get over it!

-No,no, I want to kill them in a more spectacular way, there…" The scooter was getting close to a car, and the sniper saw an opportunity. Having placed two marbles in the plate, she shot the two of them right into the car's gas reservoir and made them bounce each other. The sparkles lit the gas on fire, and the car exploded, engulfing the scooter in flames. "Got them!" However, except for the scooter propelled into the Seine by the explosion, the two of them were absent. Corine tried to look for them then felt a sudden pain going through her right shoulder, it was a bullet. "From where did he shoot that!?" She looked up in the sky and saw three of the Sex Pistols, who redirected the bullet, and then came back to Mista. He was on a taxi, while Trish was on the bonnet. "I've seen everything I needed 5 minutes ago, said Mista: the way you reload, how you marbles makes sparks, how you were toying with us… One way or another, you were going to make a car explode near us, but with **Sex Pistols** on the watch among the cars as I continuously shot at you, we wouldn't be taken by surprise and with the explosion and the smoke caused by it, you'd provided a perfect cover for me. All we needed was to stay close to two vehicles, and now with a bullet in your shoulder, reloading's gonna be a pain in the ass to reload. Fate is now favoring us, time to counterattack… Trish, we're taking control of the taxi!"

Mista hung itself at the side of the taxi, and opened the back door of the taxi. The taxi was occupied by the taxi driver and his client; there would be no problem in getting rid of them. "Hey you, said Mista to the man at the rear, stay clear or you're gonna have problems." Even if Mista was waving his gun his front of the customer, the latter didn't feel particularly threatened and with an arrogant face, said:" I refuse, people like you who think they are hot shit need to learn their place someday." As Trish entered the taxi by the right front door, she took a look at the passenger, she was astonished, she couldn't think she would meet someone like him in such circumstances: "Oh my god, shouted Trish.

-What, asked Mista, you know him?

-Sort of, he's a celebrity among artist: it's Rohan Kishibe!

-Who?"

Mista then noticed the sirens approaching their position, the police was near, and their escape would be harder than he thought…


End file.
